


Escape

by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Experimentation, Explosions, Medical Experimentation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes
Summary: Nastya makes the decision to get Jonny and herself away from Camilla. It almost works.Whumptober prompt 5 Where Do You Think Your Going - On the Run|Failed Escape|Rescue
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Escape

Nastya is going to get Jonny and escape. She knows he'll be willing. They'd been discussing escaping for years but Nastya had never been willing to leave Aurora. Now she knows she needs to get Jonny away from Camilla.  
A month ago Camilla went looking for Nastya for an experiment. Jonny hid Nastya and offered himself up when Doctor Camilla got angry. Nastya doesn't know what the experiment is. All she knows is that Jonny screams echo off the walls of the Aurora at all hours and that ever few days she's called into Camilla's to pull Jonny out of the dissociative state he's fallen into.  
The last time she was called in she immediately went to Aurora for comfort after. They had talked and come to the decision that Nastya and Jonny had to leave. They'd figure out a plan to get Aurora later but for now they needed to escape.  
Nastya disabled the fire suppression system in the rooms furthest from the escape pods then set a room ablaze. She went through the vents until she hid just outside of Doctor Camilla's lab. Aurora had agreed to send Camilla a message saying that the fire suppression system had failed and Nastya died trying to put it out and is taking to long to reform. Nastya waits as she watches Camilla throw open the door and march down the hall.  
Nastya climbs out of the vent and goes through the door. There she finds Jonny strapped to a table.  
"What, I tho-" Jonny starts but Nastya just smiles and starts to cut the bonds.  
When Jonnys free she pulls him to his feet, "we're escaping." Nastya then takes off, pulling Jonny through the hallways to the escape pod. He runs after her, and quickly surpasses her, now pulling her towards the escape pod. Jonny quickly opens the hatch and they climb inside. Nastya takes the controls and sets the pod to just get as far away from the ship as fast as possible.  
When the pod starts moving Nastya and Jonny look at each other. They burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
"Fuck, I can't believe we did it," says Jonny when he finally catches his breath.  
"Well I did most of the work," says Nastya with a smile.  
"That's only cause you chose the worst time."  
Then they hear a beeping start. They both look around. When a wave of explosive heat rips through them.  
...

Nastya wakes up. Doctor Camilla is starring at he face. She try's to talk but there's a gag in her mouth. Camilla moves and Nastya see's Jonny sitting across from her, he also has a gag in his mouth. He looks utterly defeated.  
"Oh good you're back with us," says Doctor Camilla, "now I didn't appreciate you setting the ship on fire, or running off without permission. Now I was trying to figure out a suitable punishment, when I realized I had this little drug I wanted to try." She pulls out a needle. "Apparently it causes such strong panic attacks it usually leads to death. Of course I didn't want to test it on either of you but your terrible behavior leaves me no choice." She takes the needle and plunges it into Jonny neck. Jonny squirms but can't get away as she pusses down the plunger. "Now Nastya, make sure too keep track of the time it takes Jonny to die, I wouldn't want to have to do this again."  
With a smile doctor Camilla leaves the room. Nastya's eyes flick between Jonny and the clock behind him. As Jonny's breathing picks up tears fill Nastya's eyes.


End file.
